


Routines

by 13Radishes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bullying, Friendship, Gen, Genderbending, High School, Hot Springs & Onsen, Maids, Morning Routines, Mornings, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 15:02:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2392655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13Radishes/pseuds/13Radishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genderbended Kurasuno! The adventures of our favourite crows if they were all female.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it! It's just a simple, laid back description of their morning routines.

They were typical teenage girls.

Well, as typical as you could be with 4 hours of daily volleyball practice hanging over your head. 

The days always started early for one particular ball of sunshine. The baby pink curtains drawn courtesy of her mother, never failed to let far too many rays of light, illuminating the room as an orange mop of hair curled deeper into her duvet, face pressed into one of the many stuffed animals accompanying her to bed, as she yawned. 

Though when she finally woke up, hand slack on the digital alarm clock at her bedside, it was no longer early. Slipping into a pair of bunny eared slippers she dragged herself to the bathroom, eyes half lidded as she brushed her teeth, tugging down on the nightgown she’d worn since she was twelve, and even though she had not grown much since then, it had gotten a lot smaller and a lot shorter, which didn’t help in the chilly autumn winds, let in again, by the open windows. 

Nearer to the city, a raven had already been awake for 2 hours, uniform smoothly pressed hung on the white washed wardrobe by her bedside. Not quite time to change yet, she thought as she blew on her pinky finger, which annoyingly, since it was the last nail to be painted, was stubborn to dry. 

The thin, expert coats of lavender were creaseless, painted with a fine, dexterous hand, it was practice at keeping her fingers still, she told herself, as any wrong flex of an index could cost her a perfect set, even these stupid, meaningless exercises were necessary, that seemed like a good rationalization, she thought absentmindedly as she admired her handiwork, surely to be tarnished during the day, no matter how she tried to keep them pristine. 

But that was alright, she thought, she could always do them in a different colour tomorrow.

Some, were less elegant in the mornings, namely an ashen haired, lanky girl who was more dragged out of bed, then awakening herself, getting her leg yanked by her older brother was a daily occurrence, though it always felt like the first time when she hit the hardwood floors, especially if it was on her side, where she could feel the prick of 5 ear stud backs, digging into her hairline. “What the fuck!” she’d scream as she pulled the covers down with her, shielding her bare upper half, but the annoyed sibling had already left the room.

Her annoyance was short lived as she peeled herself off the floor, grabbing a red box off her bedside table, aptly decorated with skulls and security tape, god only knows where she got that from. Pulling out a black tube, she drew a think line above her eye in one fluid motion. 

On the other hand, some eyes were only just popping open, as a yawn escaped our 4th beauty’s lips, the green shell on her face cracked at the jaw. 

She blinked, almost forgetting that she’d left the mud mask overnight, throwing off the covers a tall, curvy figure tiptoed to the bathroom, washing off the residue, careful not to the touch the edges of her hair, deep brown strewn up in large curlers. 

She had once been advised to use a curling iron instead, but the hot rod terrified her, much like piercing her ears, and waxing her legs. Besides, the curlers worked well enough, she thought as she bobbed her head a few minutes later, watching the soft curls bob with her, she always liked to have a bit of a glamorous, dangerous appearance, even though she didn’t have the personality to match. 

Knee high socks made it ridiculously difficult to climb things, thought a 4 foot 9 spitfire as she repeatedly tried to hop onto the kitchen countertop without the help of a chair, the prize box of fruit loops resting on the highest shelf, where her siblings, or was it her teammates, attempted to hide it from her. 

The hem of her short skirt was inches away from dipping into the exposed pot of coffee as she grabbed the box in victory, rewarding herself with an extra large helping before scurrying off to her room, stopping by the full length mirror in the hallway to admire herself, black skirt, white blouse, black blazer and red ribbon. Smiling at how cool she looked she couldn’t help but pat herself on the back for choosing Kurasuno, their girls uniforms were indeed the most stylish of any other school she’d surveyed.

You know what sucked the most about mornings? Internet. Was. Fucking. Terrible. For some unknown reason the modem thought it would be funny to fuck with her in the one time of day when it’s job actually mattered. 

It was Tuesday 8:15am, and the goddamn loading bar had been buffering for 15 solid minutes, without beginning a decent download, she didn’t care if the server went down about 3 times before she even got this far, a new yandere drama CD had just hit the market and there was no way she was going to make it through the day without listening to it. 

Fustrated, the blonde combed her long hair, fixing it into her usual French braid, long fingers tucking the strands underneath each other behind her, as her eyes stared at the loading bar. 

“isn’t done yet?” an optimistic voice yelled from the kitchen, met with a high pitched “shut up” from the bedroom. 

The freckled face took that as a no while she waited, munching on a piece of toast was the other piece turned stale, her pigtails swept gracefully over her shoulders, ribbons today matched that of her uniform as she waited for her best friend, who was promptly ignoring her in her room. 

Double-checking the contents of her bag, she made sure to have packed her trainers and jersey. The one great thing about black is that you could wear any colour bra and underwear you wanted, and it wouldn’t show through, even though most sports bras were plain, she remembered her grey haired friend always took it upon herself to wear something interesting, sometimes even a tank top, so that she could take off her jersey, waving it around at the opponents in victory. 

The little brunette thought about all the cute and crazy colours she’d seen in the locker room, even though she had never really been a fan of bright prints. 

Another ashen haired lady, a shade lighter than the intense wing spiker, frowned in the mirror. 

Her sweet, delicate face and large grey eyes looked deep in thought as she did so, brushes and  
clips strewn about her dressing table as she tried to figure out how to wear her hair today. 

She wore a ponytail yesterday, and down the day before that, so maybe she’d have it half-up today… but what clips to use? The butterflies were cute, but the magnolias were so much more suitable for autumn, and the strawberries matched her uniform, she sighed over the many choices and it was only after a well placed phone call and a little bit of coaxing that she finally walked out of the house. Red scarf around her neck to match the strawberries that rested in between her sliver locks. 

To be honest, as the girl looked herself in the mirror, a strong, model like jaw and high cheekbones, she couldn’t bring herself to think much of her looks, in light of the spring tournament coming up, how was she supposed to focus on anything else? 

But just like how one had nail polish or knee socks or eyeliner, she always had a thick yellow bullet in her hand in the mornings. It wasn’t expensive, but it was her favourite nonetheless as she flicked it across each eye, the black highlighting her piercing irises. 

She was always cautious to make this the final part of her morning routine, after she’d put on her socks and skirt and pullover, ruined mascara was the worst thing in the morning after all, next to the bickering of a certain two first years. She locked her door and walked out, smiling as she saw her friend had gone with the strawberries she’d sleepily suggested.


	2. Happenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the daily happenings of Genderbended Kurasuno, coming to you in little shorts of their day, including Kageyama and Tsuki trying to hide their hobbies, and Suga showing off hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the ~*~ symbols act like page breaks, where I switch scenes

The day started off quietly enough, beginning with an insult here and there, and then, something mildly interesting happened. 

“Ahh is that a confession letter?”

Yamaguchi’s pigtails bounced as she skipped over to her blonde friend’s locker, who was pulling out the gaudy envelope in utter disgust. 

“Read it read it!” the mop of orange hair suggested as she peered on from the side. 

The blonde stared condescendingly at them both, before opening the letter, the latter two squealed at reading it’s contents, and then gasped when the blonde tore it, throwing it into the nearest trash bin,

“Pathetic” she muttered as she stalked off to class, green beats over her ears. 

“What’s her problem?” asked Hinata, eyes wide, “he sounded so sweet”

Yamaguchi on the other hand, didn’t look surprised, “ahh well… Tsuki-chan has a particular type…” she trailed off, careful not to expose her friend’s hobby, now safely downloaded into her phone, the only thing, as far as she could remember, that had ever brought a genuine blush to the blonde’s face, hidden well beneath her glasses.   
~*~

“wahhhh they’re purple today!” Hinata later exclaimed happily as the raven walked into class, setting down her bag beside her. 

Instantly glaring, Kageyama violently drew out her pencil case, “Shut up I ran out of other colours” she exclaimed a little too loudly, tensing up as others turned to look, balling up her hands into fists on instinct to hide her work. 

“What’s it to you anyway?” she hissed a little softer, 

“Oh nothing~” judging from her glowing eyes she seemed to be extra happy today, “I just thought they looked pretty”. 

~*~

“Kageyama~!” 

A melodious voice sounded, making the raven’s head turn, she had just finished lunch, and had been stalking around school milk carton in hand when Kurasuno’s second setter came up to her, 

“Hey I noticed…” she started in a foreboding tone, “that you’ve got really long hair” 

The raven blinked, unsure what to make of that statement, “well…” she hated cutting it, “yeah… I guess” 

The sliver girl smiled, “soo…. I was wondering if…” she carried her schoolbag with her, and Kageyama realized this could not end well, “you’d let me style it for you” she asked cheerily, as she opened her bag to clips and combs. 

The Raven’s face scrunched up in horror, she left her hair down every day for a reason, she did not like to touch it, and nor did she like other people touching her ebony tresses. 

“C’mon please” the third year pleaded, guessing her answer, “I’ll share some of my old tosses with you” she offered. 

Now that got Kageyama’s attention, even though Suga wasn’t as technically gifted as the first year, she’d been on the team longer and as such, learned the best way of tossing to all the other spikers.

Now, given her natural affinity towards volleyball, Kageyama felt she could easily learn this, she just didn’t fancy asking the spikers themselves about it, especially a certain sadistic blonde, so Sugawara’s information was invaluable, and even though she’d probably impart it to her even if she declined, it was evident that the raven owed her for her kindness. 

And that’s how Kageyama got suckered into having a hairband braid, keeping her bangs back as she worked, the end tucked behind her ear with a glittering, black and gold butterfly that matched her jersey, giving her no reason to undo it during practice.


	3. Misadventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tanaka and Noya's curiosity towards their captain's choice of underwear lands them in deep shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I love Daichi, and wrote this just because I thought it was funny to see the whole team so curious about this insignificant thing. I mean no decretory offence or insult in any way.

“She’s gone!” hissed Tanaka as she motioned to the rest of the team with her hands, beckoning them into the locker room.

“Why do I have to be here?” asked a peeved Kageyama, upset as being torn from the basket of volleyballs she was serving with.

“It’s an adventure!” whispered Hinata excitedly as they tiptoed up to one of the lockers. A noted “shhhhh!” coming from Noya as she pressed the sides of her blonde bangs against the cool metal, the sharp ends of Asahi’s green berets in her hands as she stuck them into the lock. 

“W-we shouldn’t be trespassing…” noted a little voice, curls quivering just like the rest of her body did, 

“Oh calm your tits,” Tanaka mentioned with a wave of her hand, “we’ll be fine, she won’t notice”. 

To be honest, even the reluctant Tsukishima was interested in what this endeavor held. For their beloved captain had been sporting slightly larger breasts lately, and as none of them could legally get an operation, not that any of them would, considering their need to stay active, it had to be a change of… attire, attire that Noya and Tanaka had been quick to devise a plan to investigate, dragging the rest of the eager first years, and in Noya’s case, Asahi, along for the ride. 

“I’ve got a 1000 yen riding that it’s a push up bra” 

Tanaka commented frankly as her friend busied herself with the locker combination, 

“Think about it,” the little crow added, “if we find this, It’ll be such great blackmail! No more extra push ups, no more laps for weeks~” 

a great future loomed over Hinata’s head, which made her shake the hacker to make her go faster. Eventually, they got the locker open, the girls reaching madly at it’s contents to find the fabled underwear. 

“Eureka!” 

Tanaka exclaimed, holding up a frilly blue undergarment in victory over the mess that was strewn about the floor, “someone owes me ramen!” 

And at that cry, the club door slammed open, and a very, very intimidating lady stared them all down, you could almost see the steam coming out from her nostrils as she exhaled, hands crossed over her sizable chest, her tight ponytail showing off the hard lines of her face, making her even more terrifying. Tanaka dropped the garment, and everyone froze in horror, silent until the thud of Asahi fainting under pressure cut through it all. 

They had extra laps for weeks after that, watching through tired eyes as their captain sat glaring them like a hawk, with only her lady in waiting beside her, cheerfully braiding her hair.


	4. Pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata is picked on by a trio of bitches at the cafeteria, and Kageyama saves the day

The Orange ball of sunshine waved her palms up in apology, a spilled bowl of udon in front of her and three menacing faces looking down at her. Profusely bowing until a menacing voice struck her quiet, another two laughed. More words of venom spewed out from the leader’s mouth, words which Hinata didn’t really know how to reply to, 

“Besides,” she gestured haughtily, “you’re not even that pretty,” 

And that stung. 

Hinata loved volleyball and thus, never really cared much for makeup or hair products, but in the middle of the cafeteria, being ganged up on, really wasn’t pleasant. Some part deep inside of her wanted to avoid this confrontation altogether, just walk away and ignore them, or go up and punch them in the face, but her feet wouldn’t move.

It was as if you heard nothing except the voices shooting you down, your vision tunneling in panic. A panic which only loud, thumping footsteps entering the hall broke, all eyes turned from the scene to stare at who dared walk into such a moment, only to be met by a black, metaphorical cape, silencing all her subjects with the sharpest ebony eyes you’d ever see. 

“Hinata!”

The raven clenched her teeth, “where the hell were you! We’re late for practice” the shouted as if she didn’t notice the tension, or perhaps it melded well enough with her own intensity that it didn’t bother her.

It was only when she walked straight up did she sense the fear in her partner’s eyes, and three gazes staring her into the ground, the one time Kageyama felt glad to be 5”6 as she glared them back instinctively, you could almost see the fangs as she lay her hand protectively on Hinata’s shoulder, the raven said a mere few words, before she got them to back the fuck off, dragging Hinata out of there with a purpose. 

Kageyama and Hinata practiced their tosses privately about twice a week, where they could just focus on their god-like quick, without the distraction of anyone else. 

However today, Hinata didn’t seem to be jumping as high as she usually did, or spike as hard. 

“What’s gotten into you?” asked the raven, annoyed at her once again, 

“Hey Kageyama…”

The Orange haired one started as if she hadn’t heard her teammate’s question, turning to her with a blank expression. 

“Do you think I’m… not pretty?” 

Her tone seemed so sincere, so disheartened that the raven couldn’t help but sigh, 

“Don’t listen to stupid things like that Hinata, they just have nothing better to do,” 

She set, and Hinata spiked weakly, “but…” she began again, “it was so embarrassing…” 

And at those words, flashes popped up in Kageyama’s head, flashes of backstabbers and gossipers, sneaking looks at her as she walked down the hallways in Junior high, how they giggled as they pointed to her. 

Obviously, she’s matured since then, and that no longer bothered her, for volleyball was her sole passion, yet she understood how that could feel. 

“C’mon.” she said promptly, throwing the next ball back into the basket, grabbing her bag. There was no point in continuing practice, if her favourite spiker (though she’d never admist it) wasn’t performing.

“What, where are we going?” asked Hinata as she scurried along. 

“My house.” Was the only answer she got. 

Kageyama’s apartment smelled like citrus, and her room like detergent, milk and a hint of something else, Hinata thought to herself as she eyed the weights in the corner, the shelves strikingly bare. 

The taller girl sat her down roughly on a stool facing a white dressing table that matched the wardrobe. The most cluttered part of the room, Hinata thought as she looked down at the canisters and tubes of all colours and sizes on the table, neatly arranged as if they were never used. 

In the corner, there was a dainty rattan box of vials, which she pulled over to discover it was nail polish, every single colour of a pastel, Easter Egg themed rainbow was represented in it, with the lavender on top, the last to be put back into the box. 

“Stay still, if I burn you it’ll be your fault” 

And before the brown eyes could turn aside and disobey that order, a pair of hot tongs ran through her short hair. Seeing the steam out of the corner of her eyes terrified her only for a moment, before she realized what her teammate was doing, mind stopping only briefly to consider why she owned one of these anyway 

“Um I don’t think that works… my mom has one and-” An icy glare shut her up, further staring at the furrowed face through the mirror in front of her said things like That’s because you’re a fucking amateur, and Shut the hell up while I concentrate or I’ll turn your ears to ash, that last one making her keep her mouth shut. 

Still, she couldn’t help but take in her teammate’s room, Kageyama had never really struck her as a girly girl, since she was, much like Hinata herself, too obsessed with volleyball to worry about her looks, though the neat dressing table said otherwise. Her bed sheets were a deep shade of purple, the royal colours, Hinata subconsciously thought, the frills at the edges of her pillow and duvet were probably courtesy of her mother. 

Other than that, it looked like a well-kept hotel room. 

Her thoughts shattered as she felt a cold fingernail push her hair to the side, fixing it into a pair of thin, bright blue berets that complimented her orange mess of a…. what? 

Hinata blinked at her own reflection, Kageyama hovering over her with silent pride. Her mop of hair had been tamed down into straight, layered locks, making her face rounder. Long bangs she never knew she had framed her cheeks on one side, while the other was pulled up into a bushy, short half ponytail that peaked just over her head. 

“Now will you stop mopping around” the taller girl put the tongs and jewelry box away, looking again at her teammate through the mirror, sharp almond eyes softening only for a second, in tiredness if anything. Though to Hinata, who was smiling her sunshine smile, it said nothing other than see, you’re pretty.

In one compulsive movement she bounded up to hug her friend, or more accurately, squeeze the life out of her resisting form. 

“Do my makeup next!” she exclaimed, to which the raven shoved her off, a vein forming at her temples. 

“No way you fucking dumbass, we only have half an hour of practice left!” the raven snapped back in her overdramatically annoyed tone, and with that, she stalked out of the room, gym bag and volleyball in hand, as if the whole ordeal never took place. 

And Hinata, for all her usual oblivion towards these situations, understood that she was to pretend it never did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because she DOES own a straightener and she DOES use it


	5. Weekends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the Kurasuno girls do on their days off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING.   
> Thank you so much I wasn't expecting this much love for my rambling head canons >_

With all the intense practice Daichi seems to impose on the team, they found themselves with barely any free time between cramming for exams, and training for the spring tournament. So when the ladies of Kurasuno finally did have moments in their lives when they weren’t running or spiking, they relished it.

Sugawara would usually manage to drag her best friend to a local spa, set around a hot spring for a relaxing weekend; god knows their captain needed it. 

She’d pack them yukatas and barley tea, and they could finally get away from it all. Though the crow captain would always stare out their window, looking to the rolling mountains beyond deep in thought. With her hands clasped together within the sleeves of a jet black yukata, printed with sliver and red flowers, her hair in a messy bun and her face slightly sweaty from the springs, she looked like a longing wife of some sort, wise and calm. 

“What are you thinking about?” A light voice chimed, wrapping her arms around the stagnant girl’s waist, her pink and green shaded garment contrasting that of the captain’s. 

“I just…” the gruffer lady started, “I mean, do we have time for this?” she mused to herself, she took one of her hands out of her sleeve, rubbing her cheek. 

“It’s almost time… and our new plays are not ready, Yamaguchi still needs to improve and-“ 

The sliver haired lady cut her off, hair today pinned with ornate chopsticks, “they’ll be fine,” she soothed, “but it’s important we all relax from time to time right? Regain our energy” she rationalized this, 

“And as the captain, you have to make sure you’re in the best mental condition of them all” her tone dared Daichi to challenge, when none came, she took it as a victory, taking her friend’s hand. 

“C’mon, let’s take a walk” she suggested, “I’m sure the rest of the team are fine” and the two ladies walked around the gardens of their weekend resort leisurely, forgetting all the problems that lay ahead. 

Some chose to spend their weekends slightly differently, Hinata in particular, was waiting by Akihabara train station, waving profusely upon catching a glimpse of long, strawberry blonde hair, even though any physical gesture was in vain, for the girl had her eyes downcast at a pink psp, her small fingers hitting the buttons in concentration as she walked, 

“Kenma-chan!” yelled the orange haired one, at that the head of blonde hair, roots growing out black, looked up, her high ponytail swishing as she did. 

Kenma was Nekoma’s setter, and a good friend of our favourite decoy. They both had many things in common, one being their love for people and eventually for Kenma, the court too, and the other being their taste in clothes. 

Kenma wore a pair of simple blue flats over patterned knee socks, framed with a petal skirt over a loose blouse with a knitted cardigan. Hinata herself was in a sundress despite the chilly weather, always determined to be a ball of sunshine, her hair was mysteriously straightened, and her shoes a matching pink. 

The duo often bought clothes together, even though Kenma had much rather be at home playing animal crossing, she too admitted she needed new clothes. Today they were going for lunch, the usual place they went on their rare weekends off. 

As they walked down the multi-coloured streets of Tokyo’s Anime district, Hinata chatted away whilst the blonde listened, happy to be there, despite her lack of words to show it. 

Noya woke up especially happy that morning, whether it was because it was Saturday or because he was meeting her fellow kouhai this afternoon. 

Opening her messy closet she pulled on a pair of jean shorts and a light T-shirt, the one with the Kanji on it that was her favourite, throwing on a sleeveless hoodie and a pair of bright red converse she moved to the bathroom, running gel through her hair to get her blonde bangs exactly how she liked before heading out the door. 

Yamaguchi stared at the wall of CDs before her, confused and bewildered by the sheer choice of it all. She stayed close to Tsukishima in this crowded floor of Animate, as the taller of the duo browsed the collection, brows furrowed as if looking for treasure. 

Eventually she pulled one out gingerly and without a word, walked to the counter to pay, “wait up Tsuki~!” Yamaguchi called after her friend. She had long since gotten used to Tsukishima’s strange hobby, and came to accept that it was just who she was. 

As they walked out of the shop, they heard a loud yell from a figure bounding up the road. Fashionable in ripped skinny jeans and a long, sleeveless jersey. 

“Yo!” came the ear-shattering cry, the speaker’s ears reflected the sunlight that shone down, as the figure smiled, a burrow of metal at the edge of her eyebrow creased along with her sharp face, 

“What’s up guys?” Yamaguchi waved back and Tsukishima grimaced. 

“I was just on my way to get lunch with Noya-chan, why don’t you guys come with?” As the ashen haired one came closer, Yamaguchi noticed the beads of sweat forming at her temples, though she quickly agreed just as Tsukishima declined. 

Soon they found themselves too, walking up the main streets of Akihabara. 

“You look worn out Tanaka-senpai,” Yamaguchi commented as they walked, the sharp lady’s hands in her pockets. 

“Ehhh!” Tanaka combated in an amused tone, “I just finished at my part time job,” she answered, “Ukai-Sensei had this huge delivery of Saporo today and because Nii-san was ill I have to do it all and it was hell” she waved her wrist at Yamaguchi, who admired the slenderness of the girl’s biceps and arms, she was sure that she could take on any guy at an arm wrestle, and win, of course. 

Besides Asahi, Tanaka was easily the strongest spiker in their team, and Yamaguchi admired her for that.

“Kageyama!” 

Hinata waved happily for the second time today at the annoyed raven, waiting uncomfortably by an elaborate archway amongst the concrete buildings. 

The entrance she stood by was framed with bubbly letters, hearts and flowers adorned the edges, earning her awkward glances from passers by, of which she glared daggers at, most looked away, and those that didn’t blushed, which deeply confused her. 

“Where were you!” she snapped at the two, “I’ve been waiting for almost 15 minutes!” 

Always quick to snap back, Hinata was ready to retort when Kenma said in a small, echoing voice, “the train was late, sorry” which had the intense setter sigh, the shoulders of her military style jacket sagging with her, dressed too warmly for the season, in contrast to the other girls.   
“Well…” 

Kageyama said eventually, eyeing the door. Kenma, unlike Hinata, got her drift, and pushed the golden plate inwards, a rush of clashing perfumes and air freshener filling their noses, as the pastels blinded their eyes.

“Welcome Mistresses!”

Came the chorus of voices as they entered, making Kageyama cringe in fear. 

A sea of smilling, frill framed, made up faces looked back at them from what they were doing, and one in particular bounded towards them, bowing formally, 

“Welcome back” she said in a soft voice. 

“Oh wow so you do work here!” Hinata was skipping on the balls of her feet as the brunette looked at her, embarrassed. Her curls ever so nicely combed, the uniform fitting around her curves even more nicely than her Kurasuno jersey did. 

That’s right, the Ace of Kurasuno’s girl’s volleyball team, a third year with more power than three other players combined, her spikes breaking through countless of blocks in the heat of matches, worked in a maid café, part time, of course. 

“Oh come let me show you to your seats,” the maid kept up her formal tone as she sat them at one of the biggest tables, “Noya told me you were all coming today, so I made preperations” she busied herself with cutlery when a few more familiar voices rang at the entrance. 

“I’m back!” came a loud cry, the ashen haired spiker stood triumphantly, whilst the other two crows on her either side looked on in horror, not being able to believe their eyes even as they sat down, and their third year senpai offered them all fizzy drinks,

“On the house,” she bowed kindly, still in work mode, though it wasn’t so different from her actual shy persona. 

The last to arrive was the little firecracker of a libero, who ran and gave Asahi a squeezing hug, her faces buried in her breasts much to the maid’s embarrassment, though it was just a pure coincidence.

“So good to see you working hard” she patted her friend’s shoulder, rather roughly as she grinned and sat down. 

It was a pleasant afternoon, Kageyama eventually took off her jacket to reveal a rather expensive looking chiffon top, Hinata made huge gestures as she told her famous stories and soon after, even Tsukishima pitched with a well placed insult, in an attempt to join the conversation. 

The other workers urged Asahi to take an early break, having her change and sit with her friends, smiling as Kenma took pictures of every single dessert on the table, and Noya scoffed down her second Omurice in a single hour, beating Tanaka by a mere 10 minutes. Yes it was, indeed, a lovely day. 

A lovely day, for all of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saporo - A popular brand of Japanese Beer, yes, female Tanaka totally lifts crates of beer 
> 
> Akihabara - The "Electric Town" of Japan in Tokyo, it's also the main hub for all things anime related from shops to maid cafes 
> 
> Hot Springs - Many hot springs in Japan have overnight rooms where you can chill in for the weekend


End file.
